


Lamby-toes says Goodbye

by Sashaya



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Post-Serenity (2005), River's her usual strange self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly, it’s River who stops her from going mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamby-toes says Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I used the author's right to twist reality a bit, so don't be surprised if it's not what you expected. 
> 
> Taking into consideration that lot of people dislike this kind of stories, I repeat: this story contains CANONICAL CHARACTER DEATH. You've been warned.

Surprisingly, it’s River who stops her from going crazy. Maybe because the girl knows madness so well. Or maybe because she’s a reader.

“He’s laughing” River says, when she wanders inside Zoe’s cabin. Zoe’s. Not _ZoeandWash’s_. 

Zoe looks up at her, her hands resting on the gun she was cleaning and Zoe doesn’t even think.

“He’s laughing” River repeats, twirling around the room like the crazy girl she is. Zoe wants to throw her out. She doesn’t. “He says that the first time you met he was dressed as a girl. And the second time he took you for a guy” 

Zoe stares. River keeps twirling. Then she stops and she kneels in front of stone-faced Zoe.

“He loves you” River says so softly. “The time keeps turning, the Sun keeps burning and he loves you like a _Lullaby_ ” 

“Stop” Zoe says, because she can’t stand this anymore. It’s too much. Too much. 

“He watches you and he cries when you can't” River keeps talking and Zoe curls her hands into fists. 

“Go away” Zoe says but she doesn’t have much energy.

“He still wants to build you a tower and keep you in with his breath on your shoulder, his dearest Lamby-toes” River doesn’t mind, when Zoe tenses and she puts her head on Zoe’s fisted hands. “He sings to you _Little Lamby-toes in a slinky dress, little Lamby-toes in her husband’s hands_ ”

“River… Stop…” Zoe’s breaking and River keeps going like she always do. Like nothing else exists beside her head.

“He sings so badly” River says and finally Zoe crumbles, letting big, fat tears fall down her cheek and disappear in River’s dark hair. 

Zoe cries, like she was supposed to when Wash died but back then she couldn’t afford it. Later she didn’t want to. It’s the first time she allows herself to mourn her husband. Zoe cries loudly with River’s head on her laps. 

“ _Little Lamby-toes in a slinky dress, little Lamby-toes in her husband’s hands…_ ” River sings until Zoe doesn’t have any tears left and she can move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.


End file.
